The hypothesis to be tested is that angiogenesis is induced by breast carcinoma prior to becoming invasive, and that by documenting the degree of angiogenesis, one can predict future tumor behavior. Furthermore, we propose that, by understanding the mechanism of angiogenesis at its inception, novel treatment strategies may be developed.